bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Project Renaissance
|leaders = Miko Samien Raphael |HQ = Colorado Springs |affiliation = |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |purpose = Eradicate the species. Oppose the . }} Project Renaissance (事業再生, Jigyō Saisei) is a private, paramilitary group masquerading as an outspoken political entity. On the surface, they appear as nothing more than a global movement driven to bring the atrocities of various world governments to light. However, their true purpose is the utilization of their vast, accumulated resources in order to discreetly congregate an army of . At present, the organization is dually headed by Miko Samien and Raphael. Purpose Project Renaissance exists simply to unify spirit-sensitive Humans under a single banner in hopes of future opposition to the and the mass eradication of the species. Overview In the wake of the extermination delivered at the hands of the Soul Society, the world's population was all but extinguished; the remnants scattered all across the globe with seemingly no means of recovery. After a span of centuries, three extensively wealthy survivors banded together in order to spark a rebirth of sorts, utilizing the growing influence of youth culture as a medium. By pooling years of accumulated funds into the concept, Project Renaissance was born: a political body with a two-fold edict. Publicly, the organization did nothing more than raise awareness about the crimes commited by those in power, thus spurning the world's youth to bolden and speak out in any means necessary. Internally, the organization used their growing connections worldwide to locate and congregate any and all Quincy survivors and their descendants; thus was how Miko and Raphael entered Project Renaissance's ranks. For a time, the two were more than content with the workings of the Project. However, being both youth and Quincy themselves, they sought more action on both fronts of the organization. They aspired to physically act against the atrocious governments, whether by legitimately or illegally, and to make greater bounds in terms of bringing about a Quincy Renaissance. They rallied support and ultimately usurped power from the founders in what was the most terrifying battle of the pair's lives. From thus, reforms were set into place. Miko, a collegiate student traveling abroad, took the reins publicly. He condoned any and all actions against the established governments: picketing, hacking, blackmailing, etc, while Raphael handled the more covert affairs. He focused upon "getting his hands dirty" and would most likely be included upon the world's "no fly list" should his identity and deeds become public. Together, they rose and bolstered an army of the spirit sensitive amongst legions of faithful. Unlike their predeccesors, they focused not solely upon the location of the surviving Quincy, but the location of any with the talent enough to see spirits. Organizational Structure In addition to being charged with the unconditional extermination of any and all Hollows upon sight, the Letztereich (最後の帝国, German for "Final Empire"; official title of the spirit-sensitive body behind Project Renaissance) is partitioned into five units. Each focuses upon an aspect vital to the continuity of the Project as a whole and failure in one unit spells failure for the entire Project. The units consist of Röte, Gelb, Silbur, Grün, and Gault. Gault Gault (ゴー, German for "Gold") is the administrative body of the Letztereich and, by default, the supreme body of Project Renaissance. Publicly headed by Miko Samien, Gault is composed of the two leading members of each unit, in addition to the deadliest warriors of the organization. Tasks of this unit focus upon the overall maintainance of the Project and fulfilling any and all of the organization's needs. Known Members: *Miko Samien, Gault Head *Raphael Silbur Silbur (シルバー, German for "Silver") is, by far, one of, if not the, most important units of the Letztereich. It's purpose is the utilization of information provided by the Gelb unit in conjunction with resources of the Project as a whole in order to locate and retrieve any and all spirit-sensitive Humans to the Letztereich. In addition, it falls upon the shoulders of Silbur to properly educate those spirit-sensitive entering the organization sufficient enough to hunt Hollows and oppose the Soul Society. They are also the central recruitment body of the Project's public front as a whole. Known Members: Zeke Singh Santbarn, Silbur Head Rote Rote (レッド, German for "Red") is possibly the most combat-centric unit of the Letztereich. They are the financial unit, responsible for the maintainance of the flow of funds within the organization. These funds are accumulated through the conducting of legitimate activities via the Project's public front or illegal activities which occur underground. As such, this unit is in constant conflict with global crime syndicates such as the Mafia, the Triads, the Yakuza, and other entities. Forces of this unit are permitted, though rarely, to use lethal means against their fellow humans if the end result is the life-blood money that keeps the Project alive. Known Members: *Raphael, Rote Head Gelb Gelb (黄色, German for "Yellow") conducts an operation of the Project that very well defines the Letzereich. It is their responsibility to utilize the various contacts and resources gleaned from the underground and public fronts of the Project to compile usable information. This information is then relayed to the other units, especially Silbur who is responsible for the retrival of the spirit-sensitive. This unit also conducts activities meant to keep tabs upon the movements of the Soul Society, such as the abducting of "local" Shinigami, extreme interrogation, and then execution in such a manner that it appears the work of Hollows. Known Members: Grün Lastly, Grün (グリーン, German for "Green") is the only unit of the Letzereich that is "known" by the Project's general population. It is their responsibility to head the covert operations against the established governments and organize rallies and other public protests to bolster global influence. They are also exceptional hunters of Hollows, using their positions within the world's major cities in order to exterminate their presence from the most populated locations on Earth. Known Members: Trivia *It is noted that the organization is supposedly ignorant of their existence's affect upon the cycle of reincarnation. *It is conjectured that the only reason the Soul Society "permits" the existence of such an entity is due to their position upon the world stage; a swift and sudden extermination of such a prominant figure of the World of the Living would complicate their anonymous operations. *Project Renaissance's official theme is "Survival Guilt" by Rise Against. Category:Organization